This invention relates to a device for towing luggage and particularly to one including a retractable handle and retractable wheels attached to the luggage.
The luggage commonly used currently is provided with a wheel assembly at its bottom for convenient carrying. But this kind of luggage still has the disadvantage of having to be held all the time to prevent it from sliding away when a car or train travels at a high speed or stops suddenly. If a car or train is crowded, then it is easy to damage the wheel assembly of this type of luggage when getting into or out of a car or train. The luggage has to be placed in a flat position in order to prevent it from sliding about on its wheels, and as a result, requires more space for storage, which is a disadvantage when the car or train is crowded.